


Pony

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Caught, Crossdressing, Crying, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Panties, Riding, Sexting, Smut, Spanking, Texting, bergy is slutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: “Please, Z?”Just a captain and his alternate trying to have some alone time.





	Pony

“Free tonight?”

The familiar text lights up Zee’s phone, contact name only displaying “A”. He figures that’s less incriminating than “Patrice Bergeron” on the off chance someone glances at his phone. 

“What for?”

His reply is teasing, knowing very well what Bergy wants. 

“Please, Z?” 

The text is accompanied by a dimly lit photo of his teammate naked from the waist up, a proper mirror selfie. Zee would laugh if Bergy wasn’t so stupidly hot. His arm is flexing slightly showing off his tattoo, tight black sweatpants slung low around his hips. Zee swallows. 

“Slut. Be right there.”

Patrice smiles and puts his phone down, heart racing a bit. He usually doesn’t send photos but he’s feeling extra horny tonight. He slides a hand under his waistband and touches himself for some relief while he waits for his captain. 

They’ve been doing this for years; meeting up here and there, getting each other off slowly and deliciously. Still, Patrice is a little embarrassed to admit just how much he looks forward to these nights. His captain knows him incredibly well, knows exactly where to touch and when, when to tease and when to let him come. 

Usually Chara takes his time coming over, giving Bergy time to prep, so he snaps another picture to send. This time it’s a closeup, three spit-slicked fingers in his mouth. He’s looking up at the camera with puppy dog eyes, the look he knows will make his captain hard. 

Chara picks up his phone as he gets into his car, and stares for what feels like an embarrassingly long time. He can’t tear his eyes away from the picture, knowing too well how his dick feels inside Bergy’s mouth, how those dark eyes look up at him, dick hitting the back of his teammate’s throat. Bergy is the only person Zee’s been with who can properly take his length; he realized early on that the smaller man has no gag reflex. It’s secretly one of Chara’s favorite things about him. 

He starts the car and breathes deeply, trying to compose himself. The ride across town seems to take an eternity.

He finally arrives at Bergy’s door, the smaller man opening it before he can even knock. 

Chara pauses for a moment at the real life version of the pictures he received earlier; Patrice shirtless, dark eyes looking up at him, wanting.

He makes a low noise and gently pushes Bergy backwards into a wall.

“Tease.” Is all he says before they kiss. It’s a deep kiss, the culmination of their heated exchanges over the last hour or so. 

Kissing Chara is one of Bergy’s favorite activities, he thinks. Chara’s a good eight inches taller than him, and being held by someone so much bigger is intensely comforting. Zee makes him feel like they’re the only two people in the world, however cheesy that sounds. He likes it that way.

“Love you.” Patrice says between kisses.

“Love you too.” Chara replies, lips now touching Bergy’s earlobe. He nibbles a bit, moving down to kiss the younger man’s neck. Bergy moans and it’s one of the most beautiful sounds, Zee thinks. His moans early on in the night are always low, drawn out, usually accompanied by his head rolling back. 

“Wanna sit? I’ll undress for you.” 

Patrice is always so polite and proper, even when he’s offering to strip. 

Zee sits down on the couch and watches Bergy swing his hips a little bit, hands teasing at his waistband. Zee touches himself over his own pants, unable to resist. Bergy turns around, pulling his sweatpants down extremely slowly, revealing a pair of black lace panties. Not quite a thong, but they show off his ass beautifully, the lace gathering between his cheeks. He turns around again to face Zee, blushing a little. His dick looks amazing in the panties, half-hard and barely contained. 

“Fuck.” 

“All yours.” Bergy says, tracing his dick for emphasis. 

“So beautiful.” Zee says, reaching out to touch Bergy. He doesn’t even care where his hands land, he just can’t not touch him for another moment. 

He ends up grabbing his teammate’s ass, sending even more blood rushing to both their dicks. 

“Can I taste you, please?” 

Bergy’s politeness shouldn’t be such a turn-on. 

“Yes, been waiting for your mouth. On your knees.”

Bergy complies right away, a small pout forming on his lips when he realizes his captain’s pants are still very much on.

“So cute. Unzip them.” 

Chara’s massive length is finally freed, eliciting a low whine from Bergy. Chara takes his length in his hand, moving it forward to trace Patrice’s waiting lips. 

“Tongue out.”

Bergy obliges, feeling extra slutty in his panties. Which at this point might as well be off since they’re doing nothing to contain his boner. 

Chara slaps Bergy a couple times with his dick. Lightly, but enough to put his teammate in a certain headspace. One where he gives up just enough control, lets himself get hurt just enough. 

“Good boy, open.” 

Patrice smirks at the praise and opens up, letting Zee’s dick slide all the way to the back of his throat. His hands are clasped behind him at the small of his back, eyes locked with Zee’s. 

“This what you wanted, baby?” Zee asks softly, stroking the side of the smaller man’s face. Patrice nods.

Chara thrusts in and out, loving the obedience and trust in his boy’s eyes. Sometimes Bergy wants a simple fuck, sometimes he needs a lot more. Judging from his behavior so far, he wants to be hurt. 

The first time he asked his captain to hurt him, Zee was reluctant. He didn’t want to hurt his teammate; not only for the sake of the team but also because he couldn’t imagine hurting Bergy. He was just too sweet. It took a lot of convincing but once they both got used to it, it was the best sex they ever had. 

“Gonna wreck you tonight, little one. That hole ready?” Zee pulls out. 

“Yes, sir.” Patrice stands up and turns around, pulling his panties down to reveal a red butt plug.

“God, slut.” Zee says, touching around the edges. He pulls Patrice over his lap, panties still around the younger man’s ankles. 

He spanks him once, hard. Bergy makes a high noise, the impact jostling the toy around inside him. 

“Panties and a toy? And pictures? What’s gotten into you today?” Zee lands another hard spank on the same spot, and another. 

Bergy’s squirming on Zee’s lap, trying to get some friction. 

“Sorry sir.” 

Another hard hit. 

“I just wanted you so much.”

Zee hits him again, then abruptly pulls out the toy, eliciting a high whine from Bergy. Zee continues the hits, this time closer to Bergy’s hole. He keeps going and going until Bergy is crying a bit, overstimulated and overwhelmed. 

“Oh baby, come here.” Zee repositions Bergy on his lap so he’s sitting up and straddling him. They kiss deeply, Chara pulling his own shirt off so they’re both finally naked. He reaches a hand around his teammate and runs a finger around his hole, teasing. 

“So glad you prepped your hole for me baby, want me to fill you up?” 

“Yes please.” Patrice bites his lip, looking up at Zee through his lashes. Zee suddenly thinks there’s nothing he wouldn’t do when asked like this, and it kind of scares him. 

He lines up and slides into Bergy, the smaller man moaning loudly the whole way. Zee shoves a couple fingers in Bergy’s mouth, trying to recreate the picture from earlier. 

Patrice can hardly explain what Zee’s dick does to him. It’s just so big, and Zee is so talented with his movements, there’s nothing that even slightly compares. Being fucked like this sends him to a totally different headspace; one where he gives up control, forgets everything except for Zee.

Zee especially enjoys this angle for the access he has to Bergy’s ass. It’s full and thick, heavy in his hands. He feels from there up to his hips, muscular and defined. They’re both so caught up in each other that they barely notice a knock on the door.

“Bergy!!! Open the door I need to use your bathroom!” Marchy’s ever familiar voice comes through, snapping both men out of their trances. 

“Oh my fucking god.” Patrice sighs, putting his head down on Zee’s shoulder. “Can we ignore him?”

“I know you’re home! You can’t ignore me!”

Zee laughs and kisses Bergy, letting him get up. The younger man rushes to put his sweatpants back on, not bothering to find a shirt. Zee pulls his pants back on along with a shirt, staying seated. He figures his boner would be too obvious if he stood.

Bergy finally opens the door, instantly regretting it.

“Sorry Bergy-” Brad begins to say, before noticing a very shirtless Patrice followed by his very disheveled captain on the couch.

“Whoa what-” 

“What?” Patrice is impatient, rolling his eyes a bit. 

“Never mind, none of my business.” Marchy heads to the bathroom.

Bergy paces the living room, visibly annoyed at the interruption. 

“Settle down, little one.” 

Patrice continues pacing but tries to breathe deeply. 

“So you two fucking or what?” Marchy asks, barely out of the bathroom.

“Get out.” 

“It’s fine man, it’s actually pretty hot, just asking.”

“Get out.” Bergy says, pushing the smaller man towards the door. 

“But I wanted to hang, I brought beer!”

“Bradley. Out.” 

He finally gets out, Bergy shutting the door and sighing, but smiles when he sees Zee already undressing again. 

“Come here. Pants off.” Chara’s stern voice sends shivers up Bergy’s spine. Once the smaller man is naked and settled in his captain’s lap, he continues. “Still hard for me? You like someone knowing I’m fucking you?” Bergy lets out a whine as Zee traces his hole. “Bet he’s gonna think about it tonight, your little hole getting wrecked. Think he’s jealous?” Zee slides a couple fingers in for emphasis, eliciting a deep moan from Patrice. “Maybe I’ll fuck you in the locker room next time so the other boys can see what a slut you are.” Zee easily removes his fingers and slides his dick back in, both men groaning. 

“Fuck, Zee.” Is all Patrice can get out, working himself up on his captain’s dick, his own cock bobbing up and down with every movement. His hair is hanging in his face, a look that Zee loves a little too much. 

They both come at the same time, Patrice untouched. He never has a hard time coming when he feels Zee coming inside him. 

They clean up afterwards and settle on the couch, cuddled close. 

“So were you serious about the locker room?”


End file.
